Jealousy (Condolencias a Mordecai) - Volumen 2 - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: (Historia Yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.) Rigby lleva internado cerca de dos años y medio en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su destino se salvaguardará gracias a su silencio. La muerte de Chad lo ha dejado seco. La única forma de volver a estar junto a su ser amado, es fingir ser alguien que no es. Rigby ya no volverá a estar solo. (Morby – Regular Show – MordecaixRigby).
1. Luces

¡Hola a todos!

He regresado con este segundo volumen de Jealousy. Lamento mucho la espera, pero he tenido otros proyectos, aparte de que pronto me mudaré de hogar. He empacado cada una de mis cosas en cajas y cajas interminables, pero en fin. Aquí estoy de nuevo. No le hallo mucho ha estar publicado aquí, ya que la mayoría se ha mudado a wattpad, pero, por nostalgia, he decidido publicarlo en esta página.

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake** y a **Twinkle-Red-Star** por ser los únicos que comentaron en este anuncio publicitario antes de que fuera el primer capítulo y por esperar tanto tiempo el segundo volumen. Sus nombres se quedarán plasmados aquí para siempre, ¡je, je! De verdad, muchas gracias.

Quiero aclarar que necesito ver respuesta a este piloto, o, bueno, primer capítulo, para poder seguir publicando los demás. Y, de vuelta, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Este segundo volumen lo he escrito en primera persona, en vista de Rigby, nuestro personaje principal.

 **Jealousy (Condolencias a Mordecai) - Volumen 2 - Mordecai y Rigby**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **LUCES**

Me despierto asustado y una luz verde me ciega al instante. Parpadeo y abro más mis ojos. Me hallo encerrado dentro de una habitación de cuatro paredes del mismo color verde nilo claro, el color que tienen la mayoría de los hospitales, puesto que estoy en uno ahora. Hospital Psiquiátrico Nuevo Amanecer. Llevo encerrado cerca de tres años en este lugar. Según varias personas que han venido a ayudarme, he mejorado con el tratamiento que me han impuesto. He conseguido quitármelos de encima al fingir ser alguien que no soy: Chad, mi pequeño amigo muerto.

Nadie me creyó hace años cuanto les conté que en realidad era yo, Rigby. Me juzgaron de loco. Creyeron que mentía porque no aceptaba la muerte de Rigby, osea mi muerte. Ni siquiera Mordecai, quien fue el primero en hacerme de lado y mirarme como si yo fuera alguien que quisiera jugar con sus sentimientos. Alguien malo. Un ser muy, muy malo. Lo último que recuerdo acerca de él, fue que me escupió en la cara y me empujó contra la puerta principal; en ese momento, unos hombres me tomaron de los brazos y me sacaron del parque, en una camioneta, sólo para encerrarme aquí el tiempo suficiente como para odiar a Mordecai por varios meses, pero ahora lo extraño más que nunca. Ya deseo verlo, aunque él, cuando me mire, no me verá con ese sentimiento a como lo veré yo.

Hoy será mi último día que estaré aquí. Vendrán por mí en la tarde, aunque no sé muy bien quién en realidad.

Comienzo a hacer mis rutinas diarias: sentarme en mi cama y mirar las paredes hasta aburrirme. Hace mucho que me quitaron la «camisa de fuerza». Los primeros meses fueron insoportables por culpa de eso; en realidad sí me hallaba muy desesperado. Ahora veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista muy diferente.

A mediodía me toca tomar mi desayuno: emparedados de jamón con lechuga; gelatina roja, creo que es de frambuesa; jugo de naranja (siempre me cambian la fruta); y píldoras que, en realidad, no sé para qué sirvan, aunque he deducido, durante todo este tiempo, que sólo son calmantes; eso espero, no quisiera estar siendo medicado por algo que creen que yo tenga. Quizás y sólo sean vitaminas.

Tengo varios juguetes en mi habitación (me tratan como niño chiquito) y demás cosas para entretenerme. He creado un pequeño diario que he escrito todo este tiempo desde que me dieron permiso de usar lapices y bolígrafos. Papel tamaño carta y un sobre para meter todo, es lo único que necesito.

Mi habitación de cuatro metros por otros cuatro es solamente mía, no tengo compañeros de cuarto. Hace poco me instalaron un televisor con muchos canales para poder ver lo que yo quiera. Poco a poco me empezaron a brindar de más lujos cuando vieron que estaba saliendo bien en los exámenes que me impartían.

Me notificaron sobre mi liberación apenas ayer, precisamente cuando cayó la noche. Al parecer me soltarán porque alguien en especial me necesita, supongo que es la persona que ha estado pagando mi estancia todo este tiempo, Jeremy. Ahora él es mi mejor amigo. Ha sido de las pocas personas que me han visitado; con Eileen son dos. Son las únicas, para ser franco. Y lo sé, es triste no tener a alguien con quien charlar el tiempo que yo quiera, y menos fingiendo ser alguien que no soy. Las charlas duran medias horas o sólo quince minutos, a veces sólo diez. Pero ahora todo cambiará, y espero que sea hoy, por la tarde.

En mi cuarto tengo un reloj y un calendario, y el reloj ya ha marcado las 07:00 p. m. No ha venido nadie a recogerme. Empiezo a tener miedo de quedarme aquí para siempre. Aquel pensamiento me agobiaba las primeras semanas, hasta que me dijeron que si mejoraba, me soltarían; pues, han pasado dos años y medio y apenas lo harán, y eso que llevo fingiendo ser Chad desde hace más de un año.

Abren la puerta de mi habitación rápidamente y me encuentro con Jeremy, ahí parado, estirado de brazos y queriendo que yo vaya con él. Siento un poco de rencor con Jeremy al pensar que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, que debieron de haberme dejado libre desde hace mucho, pero, aun así, me levanto y corro hacia él para abrazarlo lo más que puedo.

La idea de quedarme aquí para siempre, ha terminado.

Jeremy me ayuda a cambiarme de ropa. Ya no usaré más aquella bata blanca que me picaba todo el tiempo del cuello. Mi amigo ha comprado ropa nueva para mí: un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul rey oscuro; una playera, blanca, de un algodón muy suave; y un par de tenis, blancos, junto con una chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo tono azul oscuro. Toda la ropa se me ve muy bien, suficiente para distraer a la gente de mi cabello casi inexistente. Mensualmente me lo cortaban aquí hasta dejarme pelón, y ahora llevo conmigo sobre mi cabeza una sombra clara en vez de cabello.

Jeremy termina de arreglar cuentas frente a un mostrador, con lo que sea que esté haciendo para que yo pueda salir, mientras me pego al vidrio de la entrada como un chicle, viendo a un auto de color rosa que está al final de la calle, a unos cuarenta metros, más o menos; creo saber quién es la persona que se encuentra esperando adentro, bajo el infernal calor del sol.

La chica se abanica con lo que parece ser una hoja con publicidad de algo, aunque eso no es importante, sino que está saliendo del auto mientras lo hace, ya que no ha soportado el calor, y, con eso, al salirse del auto, he descubierto quién es en realidad aquella chica con coleta de caballo y grandes anteojos de fondo de botella.

—¡Eileen! —exclamo, aunque no pueda oírme detrás del vidrio. La chica viene para acá.

El guardia de seguridad que está en la entrada me sisea.

—¿Ya listo para irnos, Chad? —me pregunta Jeremy a mis espaldas.

Por un momento, no reacciono ante sus llamados, hasta que me entrega, pegándolo a mi hombro derecho, mi caja con todos mis sobres llenos de las hojas de mi diario. Jeremy me guiña un ojo, aunque no sé qué significa exactamente. Me toma del brazo (no me entregó la caja, la sigue cargando) y me saca del lugar.

Es la segunda vez que piso estas escaleras que dan hacia la calle, después haberlas pisado desde hace más de dos años, antes de que me encerraran en este lugar. Aún recuerdo cómo pataleaba en la entrada, con mucha desesperación, pensando que no volvería a ver a nadie para siempre.

Eileen corre y me abraza, felicitándome por mi liberación. Me entristece que me llame por «Chad» en vez de «Rigby», pensando la chica, todo este tiempo, que yo he muerto y que Chad fue el que estuvo encerrado bajo su locura, pero que ahora ha tenido una milagrosa recuperación; eso es triste. Ella no sabe la verdad, y, si le dijera, me podrían volver a encerrar, pensando que he tenido una baja mental, o como quiera que se diga. Así son las cosas ahora, así serán para siempre. «¿Para siempre?», me pregunto, sintiendo que no he salido libre totalmente después de todo.

—Creo que... tengo hambre —suelto mis palabras, y mis amigos me sonríen mientras me llevan hacia el auto de color rosa.

Eileen me ha contado sobre ese auto cuando me iba a visitar cada martes, jueves y domingos. Desde que me encerraron, la chica tuvo que dejar su departamento que ha rentado por muchos años para irse a vivir con su mejor amiga, Margarita, y con ese dinero extra se compró un auto usado que estaba muy barato.

—¿Qué quieres comer, Rigby? —me pregunta Jeremy.

—Tengo antojo de hamburguesas —respondo.

Para cuando me doy cuenta de que me llamó por mi verdadero nombre, me volteo y los veo con miedo. Ahora ambos me miran y me sonríen, ya casi para llegar al auto de Eileen.

—Descuida —me susurra ella—. Ahora nosotros guardaremos tu secreto. —Me ha tomado de la mano, y me dice—: Pero tendrás que confiar en nosotros. De ti depende de que Mordecai vuelva a estar bien.

«¿Vuelva a estar bien? —me pregunto—. ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?»

Dejo de ver su mano que toma la mía y la miro de frente, y pregunto:

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—Todos lo hemos perdido desde tu muerte —me responde Jeremy.

—¿Perdido? —pregunto. «¿Con eso se refieren a que se ha vuelto loco?», pienso.

Me hago preguntas sobre eso: «Y, si es así, ¿también lo encerraron? ¿Está mal? ¿Está enfermo de algo? ¿Sus recuerdos se han perdido o algo así? ¿Ya no se reconoce a él mismo ni a nadie?». Estas dos últimas preguntas ya suenan lo bastante estúpidas hasta para mí, debo admitirlo, y, eso significa, que por el miedo ya estoy empezando a exagerar dentro de mi cabeza.

—Ya lo verás —me contesta mi amigo, sin más qué decirme, mientras nos subimos al auto.

En lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en que Jeremy sabe que no soy Chad, y eso quiere decir que ya está consciente de la muerte de él. Pero ¿desde cuándo lo supo? ¿Desde cuándo sabe que no lo soy? No tengo idea.

La sensación de un auto en movimiento es muy confortante en estos momentos. Literalmente hace años que no me subía a uno. Me arrulla. Me siento feliz.

Jeremy, con mucha calma, comienza a explicarme cómo se dio cuenta de que yo no soy Chad. Eileen hace lo mismo. Ambos coinciden en que era obvio que yo no lo era, pero que ambos se negaban a creer algo tan imposible como esto, hasta yo mismo me negaba a creerlo antes. Jeremy no me comentó nada mientras buscaba una salida para mí, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Pues, yo tenía que empezar a fingir que era Chad por mí mismo, para que saliera bien en los exámenes poco a poco. Y no me sugirieron porque no hallaban cómo, ya que las conversaciones eran grabadas en el momento en que venían a visitarme. Una vez que confirme que era Chad, Jeremy solicitó mi salida.

Me quedo pensando en esto. «Y ¿qué hubiera pasado conmigo si insistía en que era Rigby?», pienso. Pues, es obvio, hubiera pasado más tiempo encerrado. ¡Ahora lo comprendo! ¡Ahora entiendo sus rostros y expresiones cuando yo platicaba con ellos y les decía que era Chad! Y ellos solamente me respondían con entusiasmo: «¡Qué bueno que te diste cuenta de quién eres en realidad!», «¡Sigue así y no te detengas!», «Sigue recordando que eres Chad y no Rigby, ¿eh?». Solamente eran indirectas para que siguiera con el engaño.

—Exactamente, ¿desde cuándo se dieron cuenta de que no era Chad? —pregunto, mientras vamos en carretera; aún no llegamos a la ciudad.

—Sencillo —comienza Jeremy—. Chad era mi mejor amigo. —«Y si yo era el mejor amigo de Mordecai, ¿por qué él no se dio cuenta de que yo era Rigby en realidad?», me hago preguntas.

—Oooh —digo, dando a entender que lo he entendido todo—. Y ¿tú, Eileen?

—Chad es vegetariano. Supe que no eras él cuando te di un emparedado de jamón y se te hizo agua la boca. Fue cuando creí en tus palabras la primera vez que te visité —me dice, acercándose para darme un abrazo.

—Tuvieron que habérmelo dicho —comento, abrazando muy fuerte a Eileen.

—No sabíamos cómo —me dice mi amigo de cabello blanco (se lo sigue tiñendo).

—Extraño mi cuerpo —comento.

—Y yo extraño a Chad —me comenta él, y yo agacho la cabeza mientras Eileen me sigue abrazando.

Hemos llegado a la ciudad. Pronto nos estacionamos frente a un local de hamburguesas y nos bajamos del auto rápidamente. Ahí adentro nos estábamos cocinando. El calor sigue estando igual de infernal. Para ser diciembre, el sol quema mucho, lo cual se me hace raro.

Al entrar al lugar, lo primero que siento es el fresco aire acondicionado que toca mi piel y cada vello que está sobre de ésta. Me siento en una banca y trato de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado en el día. Pronto comienzo a pensar en qué haré de mi vida. Antes trabajaba en el parque, cuando tenía veintitrés años; ahora tengo veinticinco y medio. No sé en dónde o en qué cama dormiré esta noche. Estoy ansioso.

Como por obra de magia, Jeremy me ve, observa mi angustia y me comenta:

—Trabajarás de nuevo en el parque —me dice, de golpe, sentándose junto a mí. Eileen se ha sentado frente a nosotros.

—¿En serio? —inquiero.

—Ya hablé con Benson. No te preocupes, dormirás junto a mí, es decir, en mi habitación.

—Y ¿Mordecai? ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Sigue viviendo ahí?

—Sí —responde Jeremy—. Pero hay algo que debes de saber: Mordecai no te ha olvidado ni un solo día. Ha cambiado, se ha vuelto un ermitaño y casi nunca sale, solamente lo hace para...

Se detiene.

—¿Para qué? —vuelvo a inquerir.

—Ya lo verás —me responde, y yo pego el grito al cielo dentro de mi mente.

«¿Qué le sucede a mi Alargado Fantasma?», pienso; hace mucho que no le decía así, solamente me hace recordar su palidez excesiva y el gran amor que aún le tengo. Lo sigo extrañando. Y por como veo a Eileen, su expresión, mientras Jeremy me cuenta todo, parece algo grave. Espero que se encuentre bien.

—¡Hola! —Ha llegado Thomas. El chico barbón se sienta junto a Eileen—. ¡Qué bueno que me avisaron que estarían aquí! ¡Se me hizo un poco tarde por el tráfico, pero espero haber llegado a tiempo! ¿Llegué a tiempo?

—Justo a tiempo —le confirma Jeremy, entre dientes y sin muchos ánimos. He notado que no está muy feliz de verlo aquí, como finge él. Mi amigo de anteojos se acerca a mi oído y me masculla—: Eres Chad ahora.

Aquello me da a entender que Thomas no sabe nada de nada. No sabe quién soy en realidad.

—¡Oh!, me tomé la libertad de llamarlo para que nos acompañara —nos explica Eileen, entre risas y apenada (está ruborizada, aunque no sé si sea por el calor), agitando su mano demasiado cerca su cara y cuello; la chica sigue teniendo muchísimo calor, demasiado calor, está sudando mucho.

Me quedo observando cada gota de sudor que Eileen se embarra en su frente con la mano. Thomas platica sobre unos negocios que tiene y algo referente a su universidad, pero yo no lo escucho. El chico no deja de mirarme. Parece estar muy alegre de que yo esté aquí. No soporto la tensión y el calor que hace, así que me levanto y exclamo:

—¡Voy al baño!

Paso por encima de Jeremy y corro hacia los lavabos. Aquí parece un lugar seguro para pensar. Pero ¿qué puedo pensar ahora? Todo me da vueltas en la cabeza y no puedo ordenar bien mis ideas.

—¿Sucede algo? —llega conmigo Jeremy, cerrando la puerta del baño. Y lo único que digo es _ayuda_.

—Oh, Chad.

—¡No soy Chad!

Jeremy me sisea y se acerca hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Lo serás hasta que pensemos en una solución. Mientras tanto, necesito que...

—¿Pasa algo?

Llega Thomas.

—No nada —le responde Jeremy—. Enseguida vamos.

Thomas se acerca y comienza a hablarme, viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

—Te extrañé mucho.

No sé qué decir o qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurre es hacerme el indignado.

—Si me extrañaste tanto, porque no fuiste a visitarme todo este tiempo —le digo, y él me mira con una expresión de tristeza o algo así, como si quisiera decirme algo importante, pero no lo hace, solamente se limita a decirme.

—Me enamoré de alguien más.

Se da media vuelta y se sale del baño. Nos hemos quedado solos como al principio.

—Y ¿eso? —pregunto, así sin más.

—Así es —me responde Jeremy—. Creo que no tenía las agallas para decírtelo, es decir, decírselo a Chad.

—Y ¿eso a mí qué? —digo, como si no me importara. Sigo indignado.

—Se ha casado y pronto tendrá un hijo.

—¿En serio? ¿No se supone que Thomas es... _gay_?

—No en realidad —me dice, arrastrando las palabras. Dándome a entender que es... ¿bisexual?

—Y ¿por eso no me visitó? Es decir, a Chad.

—Pues, creo que tenía que convencerse de que ya no sentía nada por él, por Chad. Y lo hizo de esa manera.

—Pues, que manera tan absurda —digo, doblemente indignado.

Salimos del baño y veo, desde lejos, nuestros platillos recién servidos. Creo que Jeremy pidió por mí cuando me fui al baño, y no es de mucha importancia, ya que veo que solamente sirven de una clase de platillo, porque todas las hamburguesas de los demás son exactamente iguales y no hay variedad, ¡vaya lugar!

No puedo creer lo que vieron mis ojos antes de sentarme. Eileen se ve algo diferente, y no lo había notado hasta que la observé detenidamente. Lleva un bulto en la barriga. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, entonces, ya sé qué lleva ahí y quién es el responsable de esa bola extra de carne. No digo nada. Me limito a sólo sentarme y observar mi comida mientras pienso en bebés juguetones que danzan arriba de mi hamburguesa y papas. Ahora sí que me estoy volviendo loco. Creo que son demasiadas sorpresas por un día.

Tomo una papa, en exceso frita y muy alargada, y comienzo a recordar en los «martes de hamburguesas» que teníamos Mordecai y yo. Lo único que hace la comida es lograr revolverme el estómago, pensando en que, en algún momento y pase lo que pase, tendré que toparme cara a cara con él.

Salimos del estacionamiento. Eileen conduce el auto rosa y Jeremy el auto del parque con el cual Thomas vino hasta acá; yo voy con ella y Thomas va con Jeremy.

Por fin hemos llegado al parque. Mi corazón late a mil por hora de sólo pensar en mi ex mejor amigo. No puedo dejar de apretar la caja contra mi pecho, la caja que lleva todo mi diario. He marcado mis manos por encima del cartón, arrugando todos los laterales de la caja.

Al estacionarnos frente a la casa, la cual no ha cambiado en nada, Mordecai sale por la puerta principal, y yo siento cómo mi corazón casi se sale volando por mi boca. Sí, parece un ermitaño con aquella barba larga, blanca y de tonalidades amarillentas, parece que tiene pegada una cochina estopa en su barbilla. Su cabello luce de color negro brillante, creo que es por lo desaseado que está, y su cuerpo luce demasiado delgado como para tacharlo de «calavera andante», no podría describirlo mejor con esas palabras.

Mordecai ve los autos y se apresura a sacar a alguien de la casa. Es un chico. Le calculo que ha de tener unos dieciocho años apenas, sino es que menos.

—Otro Rigby... —comenta Eileen, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—. Es el tercero esta semana.

—¿Tercero? —le pregunto—. ¿Qué hace con ellos?

—¡Qué no hace con ellos! —me dice, descontenta, aunque no sé muy bien qué quiso decirme.

Veo cómo Mordecai le da dinero y el chico se marcha del pórtico y después de la casa lo más pronto posible, casi corriendo o... ¿huyendo de él?

No puedo dejar de mirar al chico que corre en dirección contraria de nosotros. Se ha ido. No pude evitar ver que es excesivamente parecido a mí, es decir, a como era yo antes.


	2. Flujo sanguíneo

**¡Para mi amiga Cami Argüello y mi esposo Ignacio Aparicio!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

 **FLUJO SANGUÍNEO**

Quizá no haga mucho calor. Quizá sean sólo mis nervios, pues el sol se ha puesto en el horizonte. Aunque veo cómo Eileen se sigue abanicando con su mano; ahora lo hace con ambas. Mordecai se ve muy desgastado, en serio parece un vagabundo: su playera gris está manchada de grasa, o creo que es sudor; sus pantalones se le caen y enseña su peludo ombligo; y su par de tenis están enlodados y maltratados, como si los hubieran aplastado, y creo que son los mismos que tenía desde antes de que me fuera.

—Oh, no —digo. Mordecai viene para acá—. Eileen.

—¿Qué?

—Ahí viene.

—Actúa normal —me dice, sonriéndome, como si no fuera de mucha importancia, aunque puede que tenga razón, pero ¿cómo se supone que es «normal»?

¡Toc! ¡Toc! Mordecai toca el vidrio del auto con su puño, y yo doy un gran sobresalto.

—¿Quieren que les ayude? —nos pregunta, con voz baja debido a que el vidrio disminuye el sonido de su voz.

Intento bajar la ventana con la perilla, pero no puedo.

—No quiere —digo.

—No funciona. —Me sonríe Eileen—. Si funcionara, ya lo hubiera bajado por este calorón que está haciendo, ¿no crees? —me comenta, saliéndose del auto y dejando la puerta abierta.

—Buena ésa —le contesto, riendo. Después me vuelvo a sobresaltar porque Mordecai sigue embarrado al vidrio. Me sonríe y no deja de mirarme. Me pone de nervios, así que me bajo por el lado del conductor.

Le doy la vuelta al auto, evitando a Mordecai, y me meto rápidamente a la casa. Mis ojos casi se cristalizan al verla por dentro. Está justamente como debería de estar. No ha cambiado en nada. Se ve igual de iluminada.

Subo las escaleras para ir hacia mi antiguo cuarto, pero está cerrado con llave. Quiero forzar la puerta para ver en qué condiciones se encuentra ahí adentro, pero, por más que empujo, no puedo. Sí está cerrada con llave. Por un momento, pienso en subirme al tejado y ver la habitación desde la ventana. Sin embargo, será mejor que lo haga por la noche, mientras Mordecai y todo el mundo duermen.

—¡Chad!

Escucho que alguien me llama. No logro identificar quién es, si Jeremy o Thomas.

Salgo disparado por el pasillo, pero veo que Mordecai viene subiendo por las escaleras, así que huyo hacia el lado contrario y me meto en la habitación de Jeremy, entrecerrando la puerta. Escucho el sonido de unas llaves. Me asomo por el espacio entrecerrando que dejé. Veo que Mordecai abre la habitación con sus llaves, entrando y cerrando con seguro. Es mi oportunidad para bajar y ver quién me está llamando.

Mordecai ha puesto música muy alta, tanto que vibra toda la casa. Escucho cómo se cimbran los vidrios. Camino por el pasillo mientras me retumban los oídos, y ya casi para pisar el primer escalón, Mordecai abre la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que se escuche aún más fuerte la música. El escuálido de Mordecai sale encaminado hacia el baño, y yo salgo pintando, bajando las escaleras de tres en tres escalones para que no me alcance a ver. Me siento presa de un extraño pánico que no logro evitar en estos momentos. Tengo que admitir que me siento extraño, ahora que lo he empezado a ver de nuevo.

Salto el último escalón, de sopetón, y salgo por la puerta principal. Jeremy era quién me hablaba, sólo para entregarme mi caja con mis sobres de mi «diario secreto». Me sonríe y me dice que al rato me alcanza para ayudarme a desempacar mi antigua ropa (ropa que está guardada en cajas en la habitación de Mordecai) y demás cosas para asentarme en la casa.

Le doy las gracias y me retiro hacia adentro, con la caja pegada hacia mi pecho y sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

Jeremy es la única persona en quien puedo confiar del todo ahora, hasta lo más mínimo, aparte de Eileen. Me quedo pensando en Thomas y me hago preguntas: «¿En realidad es el padre del pequeño que espera mi amiga?». Le calculo, viendo su barriga, que ha de tener apenas unos cuatro meses de gestación.

Subo las escaleras y alguien en el pasillo me quita la caja de mis manos. Es Mordecai.

—Te ayudo a llevar tus cosas —me dice, sonriéndome.

—Gracias, Viejo —le digo.

Rápidamente pelo mis ojos y lo volteo a ver; abro mi boca, pasmado, y espero que no me haya escuchado, pero él está igual. Me mira con grandes ojos, como si no pudiera creer algo, como si estuviese aterrado por algo, por mí.

—¿¡Eres tú, Rigby!? —me pregunta, con ojos aún más abiertos, sosteniéndome de los hombros y zangoloteándome varias veces.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Oye! ¡No, espera...!

Trato de quitármelo de encima mientras cierro mis ojos con gran presión por el desconcierto, pero Mordecai me sacude más rápido, haciendo que mi cuello se mueva de manera brusca hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—¡Eh!

Ha llegado Thomas. Mordecai escupe un ligero _oooh_ , me suelta y, algo asustado, huye hacia su habitación a pasos lentos. Escucho cómo pone el seguro a la puerta mientras yo me sobo el cuello.

—No le digas a Jeremy —le digo, es lo único que puedo decir en este momento; estoy agitado.

—¿Te duele mucho? —me pregunta al verme tirado y recargado en la pared. Se pone en cuclillas y comienza a observarme. Estira su brazo y me da un masaje en mi cuello con una mano—. ¿Qué sucedió? —me vuelve a preguntar, con la boca medio abierta y sus ojos perdidos en mí.

—Nada importante.

—Cada vez se vuelve más loco —me dice, sonriéndome. Después se enseria, mueve sus labios, chupándoselos, y me ayuda a levantarme con ambas manos, cargándome hasta ponerme erguido—. Vamos, yo te ayudo con eso.

Thomas recoge la caja, la cual Mordo dejo tirada para sacudirme como si yo fuese una maquina expendedora y no quisiera darle su soda.

«Y ¿ahora qué haré? —pienso—. ¿Ya sabe que soy yo?»

La idea me alegra y a la vez me aterra. Ahora sí no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo actuar delante de él. Antes no sabía; ahora menos.

Hemos llegado a la habitación. Thomas deja mi caja debajo de mi cama y se sienta.

—¡Uf, qué calor! —exclamo, asomándome por la ventana, con mi mirada hacia el cielo para ver la luna. No me había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, pues todas las luces de la casa se encuentran encendidas.

—Sólo es el inicio de una buena tormenta —me dice, suspirando.

—Pero si ni siquiera hay nubes —le espeto.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Claro —le respondo—. Hace años que no bebo una —le digo, y me río; solamente me queda reír.

Después me pongo a pensar en todos esos años que estuve encerrado. Mucho tiempo desperdiciado. De igual manera lo hubiera desperdiciado aquí, pero a mi modo y con aire más fresco.

Más tarde, mientras Thomas y yo cenábamos en la cocina, ambos viendo la televisión, llega Benson para darme la bienvenida. Me ha dado un abrazo, de hecho, todos están aquí para darme uno: Benson, Papaleta, Skips, Musculoso y Fantasmano. Me pongo a pensar: «¿Cómo serían aquellos abrazos si supiesen que soy Rigby en realidad?». No lo sé. No puedo ni siquiera imaginármelo.

Son las 11:02 p. m. Apago la luz de la cocina. Ya no hay nadie, a excepción de el televisor encendido y un vaso de leche que dejé sobre la mesa. Salgo hacia la parte trasera de la casa para sacar la basura. Me adentro de nuevo y subo las escaleras para ir hacia mi habitación; al principio, me confundí y quise girar la perilla de la habitación de Mordecai, pero unos gemidos muy fuertes me hicieron poner los ojos en blanco y caminar hacia la habitación de Jeremy.

Jeremy no está, salió con Margarita. Sí, al parecer mi amigo anda de novio con la pelirroja desde hace un año.

Me adentro y cierro la puerta. Me acerco a la ventana y comienzo a pensar en Mordecai y en aquel nuevo-Rigby que trajo a casa para saciar lo que sea que intente satisfacer.

«¿Por qué lo hace? —pienso—. ¿Qué llena dentro de él al tener sexo con todos ellos? ¿Lo hará para no olvidarme? O ¿lo hará para hartarse de mí y borrarme de su memoria?»

Según Eileen, algunos Rigbys ni siquiera han llegado a los quince años; es eso o se los escoge muy jovencitos.

No me importa.

Abro la ventana hasta el tope y doy un gran suspiro, viendo las luces de la ciudad que están a lo lejos. El sonido del tráfico me relaja. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Mordecai. «¿Qué estará haciéndole?», sigo pensando. Hasta acá se escucha todo. ¿Qué pensará Papaleta de esto? ¿Siquiera estará en casa para escuchar semejante escándalo como yo?

Pierdo la cabeza en cuanto escucho que alguno de los dos empieza a ladrar como perrito.

—¡Me largo! —exclamo.

Salgo de la habitación, pasando por la puerta de Mordo y pateándola con gran fuerza para acallarlos. Me sigo de largo y bajo las escaleras, fúrico y triste, sí, creo que es eso, «tristeza». Me sigo por la sala mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina. La luz azul del televisor me guía hacia ésta.

Al entrar, apago el televisor y me doy cuenta de que me faltó una gran bolsa de basura que mis ojos no notaron, pues estaba detrás de la puerta trasera. Tomo la bolsa, doy un paso y vuelvo a salir. Bajo las escaleras donde, hace dos años, me morí. Unas manchas rosas siguen pintadas sobre los escalones de la blanca y desgastada madera. Es mi sangre. No le tomo importancia y me sigo de largo para dejar las bolsas en el contenedor del parque, el cual está repleto y ya no le cabe más basura.

Empiezo a notar un aire helado. El viento ha comenzado a soplar más fuerte. Giro mi cabeza hacia arriba y veo la ventana de Thomas, la cual está apagada. Quizá salió a divertirse, o ¿estará dormido? Pues simplemente se me desapareció hace rato que estábamos en la cocina.

Me pongo a pensar: Eileen no me ha hablado de Thomas en todo este tiempo, lo cual se me hace raro. Debería de contarme todo.

Escucho detrás de mí un movimiento que proviene de un arbusto. Me vuelvo para ver qué es, pero no veo nada anormal. «Es el aire», me digo. Ahora alguien me sisea, como si me estuviesen llamando. Me armo de valor, me vuelvo hacia el paisaje y pregunto de manera torpe:

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Comienzo a caminar hacia el pequeño arbusto y, antes de llegar, una sombra salta hacia mí, haciendo que me caiga de trasero contra el césped—. ¡Ay, Eileen, me diste un buen... susto!

—Si es así, será mejor que te revises los pantalones, ¿no crees?

Se está riendo mientras se sostiene su redonda barriga. La noto y digo:

—No me habías dicho de tu embarazo.

—Exactamente a eso venimos —me responde, aún riéndose y sobándose su espalda, como si le doliera.

—¿Venimos?

—¡Bu!

Doy un gran sobresalto. Thomas está parado detrás de mí y me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero...! ¡Qué rayos!

Thomas se burla y pasa su brazo por detrás de mi cuello para abrazarme.

—Sí que te asusté, ¡je, je!

Me quedo pensando en que él no sabe de mí, así que me llevo a Eileen de ahí, hacia el enorme contenedor verde, y le susurro:

—¿Thomas no sabe nada?

Mi amiga me sisea.

—No, pero...

Eileen se gira para ver a Thomas y le sonríe, pelando los dientes. Thomas, quien está a diez metros de nosotros y parado como un poste, gira su cabeza y pinta una expresión de confusión sobre su rostro barbón. Eileen se gira hacia mí y se me queda viendo, trabada.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto. Me sigue desesperando su manía de trabarse cuando habla conmigo.

—Ummm, ya le diré después —termina, con una risita nerviosa, sacando la lengua, apenada, y colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza para rascarse la nuca.

—Aj. No es de sorprenderme.

—Es que... no he tenido tiempo.

—No tienes tiempo para contarle de mí, pero si lo suficiente como para tener un... bebé —le espeto, riéndome y señalando su pelota de carne. Ella se ríe.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Sí! —exclama, volviendo a ver a Thomas, el cual sigue igual. Después voltea a verme, me sonríe sin enseñar sus dientes, y me dice en un susurro—: Será buen padre. —Eileen agacha su cabeza para verse la barriga, se la soba y asiente con la cabeza varias veces mientras le habla a su panza—: Oh, qué bonito nene. Espero tu papá no te desespere como lo hace conmigo.

Ambos nos reímos.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ya vámonos!, ¿¡no!? —nos vocifera Thomas, colocando ambas palmas de sus manos alrededor de su boca para subir su tono de voz.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le inquiero a Eileen, susurrando.

—Prrr. Tú sólo síguenos —me responde Eileen, riendo y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Eileen corre hacia Thomas. Se toman de la mano, se vuelven hacia la ciudad y brincotean hacia ella, atontados por el amor que se tienen.

—Vaya... —susurro—. Sí que no me lo esperaba.

Camino hacia la casa, cierro con seguro, me vuelvo y voy detrás de ellos antes de que me dejen.

Al llegar a la salida trasera del parque, los alcanzo en la acera que da hacia la calle. Los autos pasan y me ciegan al instante.

—¿¡Adónde vamos!? —vuelvo a preguntar, pero nadie me contesta. Seguramente no me escucharon, ya que el ruido del tráfico se oye muy pesado, pues es sábado por la noche.

—¡Vengan! —nos llama Thomas para que lo sigamos—. ¡Por aquí!

Atravesamos la calle de manera veloz hasta llegar al auto rosa de Eileen. Tuvimos que correr deprisa, ya que los autos no se detienen en esta vía rápida, pues es una de las principales entradas de la ciudad. El viento sopla fuerte y los árboles se doblan, dándome la sensación de que se caerán como aquella vez del hospital, el ladrón y la fuerte lluvia. «¿Lluvia?», me pregunto. Quizá sí llueva, por como se ve el panorama.

Thomas conduce. Eileen se pone su cinturón de seguridad y baja completamente su ventana para sentir el fresco aire sobre su rostro. Sólo veo cómo cada cabello vuela al ritmo del viento. Creo que sigue teniendo mucho calor.

Me quedo observando los demás autos. Después estudio las nubes del cielo por un rato. Sigue haciendo mucho aire, y cada golpeteo de éste, contra las ventanas, me asusta y me distrae de nuestro destino. Hemos llegado al centro de la ciudad. Estamos muy cerca del lago y de los edificios gigantescos que lo rodean, junto con los pulcros cruceros-restaurantes.

—¿Por qué venimos aquí? —pregunto, con voz trémula.

No quiero estar aquí. Solamente me recuerda a Chad. Cierro mis ojos para pensar y tranquilizarme, pero sólo puedo visualizar, dentro de la oscuridad que me proporcionan mis parpados, cada una de sus sonrisas y gesticulaciones que expedían amabilidad y cariño hacia mí. Lo odio. Odio este lugar.

—Ummm, me parece un buen lugar para cenar. Es muy elegante, sirven muy buena comida y no es tan costoso —me contesta Thomas—. Siempre venimos los sábados, de hecho, mi preciosa me lo recomendó. —Le da un beso de pajarito sobre su mejilla izquierda—. Nos encanta.

—Sí —responde ella, ruborizada, volteando a verme apenada y muy nerviosa porque sabe que, la última vez que estuve con ella aquí, la policía nos persiguió hasta que nos ocultamos en un apestoso y oscuro callejón en la madrugada—, nos encanta.

—Ummm —suelto un pequeño gemido que apenas y se escucha; estoy algo molesto por hacerme recordar tantas cosas que a la vez me recuerdan al pequeño de Chad.

Al paso de la noche, mis oídos se taparon por tanto bullicio que hay en esta concurrida zona vip; inclusive, me he mareado un poco. Hemos terminado en un restaurante que está cerca del muelle; es un negocio estable y no es uno de esos puestos de comida rápida, como el que tumbé aquella noche que golpeé al chico que se parecía a Mordecai. Estamos sentados junto a un enorme ventanal que nos proporciona una bonita vista hacia los cruceros llenos; por eso terminamos aquí, porque, como dije, están llenos.

—Bueno, la comida no está tan mal —comenta Eileen, la cual se ha servido cinco platos seguidos de pastel de carne con trocitos de zanahoria y chícharos encima.

—Pero yo quise llevarlos allá. —Señala Thomas hacia los barcos, algo desanimado—. Ya será después. Es que hoy llegamos tarde —añade, convencido de la hora que es, pues pasa de las 02:00 a. m.—. Lamento no poder llevarte ahí, Chad.

Por un momento, me olvido de que soy Chad en realidad; sigo mirando los cruceros y las bonitas luces neón de colores que tienen encima. Aunque sigo odiando esta zona, tengo que admitir que sí es muy hermosa y llamativa. Me doy cuenta de que mi amigo me estaba hablando, así que me vuelvo hacia él y le respondo:

—Oh, descuida. Ya será después.

Veo cómo Eileen se atiborra de panecillos junto con un gran plato lleno de ensalada. Yo ni siquiera me he acabado mi crema de espárragos, y eso que era un plato chico.

—¿Ya habías venido antes? —me pregunta el barbón—. No aquí precisamente, sino a esta zona —añade, burlándose.

No sé qué decir. No sé qué le diría Chad en su momento, así que miento, cabizbajo.

—No recuerdo.

—¿Cómo no vas a recordar? —me inquiere. Se sigue burlando, no sé si por el momento de la charla o de mí.

—¡Es en serio! ¡No recuerdo bien! ¡No recuerdo nada! —escupo mis palabras con un tono de voz alzado, aunque no sé si fue demasiado alto como para asustarlos, espero que no.

Me levanto bruscamente del asiento y, antes de que puedan preguntarme hacia dónde voy, digo que quiero hacer del baño. Entro a los baños del restaurante y me dirijo hacia un inodoro para vomitar lo poco que he comido. No tengo hambre y se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar en mi amigo muerto y en el idiota que se está echando Mordecai en estos momentos.

«¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? —me pregunto, mientras sigo vomitando—. ¿Habrán terminado? ¿Dejaron de aullar como lobos y gruñir como unos estúpidos tigres? ¿Ya le habrá pagado al pirujo por sus cochinos servicios?»

Espero que sí, porque si llego y sigue en la casa, yo mismo lo saco de esa habitación y lo corro a patadas. No importa si es más alto que yo, ¡lo corro definitivamente!

Thomas entra a los baños y se acerca hacia mí, y me pregunta, muy preocupado:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Se ha arrodillado para ayudarme.

—No me siento bien. Disculpame por volver todo el estómago, pero no me siento como para...

—Tranquilo —me interrumpe, con voz lenta y suave—. Ven. Vámonos. —Thomas me ayuda a erguirme y después me sostiene en cada paso que doy. Salimos del baño y Eileen sigue comiendo, sentada en la mesa, distraída por las exóticas cosas que le han servido—. Ya vámonos, nena, Chad no se siente bien.

—Pero apenas estoy empezando —comenta Eileen.

—Ya mejor diles que te lo pongan para llevar.

—Bueno, pero no sabrá igual cuando esté recalentado —suspira la chica, triste de no poder comerse a gusto su espagueti, filete de pescado y variadas verduras; me siento mal por eso, así que me disculpo:

—Lo siento, Eileen, por arruinar la noche.

—¡Oh, descuida, creo que sí me pasé esta vez! —Se ríe la chica—. Mi barriga aumentó al doble. ¡Lo bueno es que Thomas pagará todo!

Los tres nos reímos. Después Thomas mira su billetera, algo preocupado, y saca dinero lentamente. Son más monedas que billetes. Veo su mirada, como si éste estuviese esperando, de manera milagrosa, a que le alcance con el poco efectivo que tiene para pagar todo lo que su chica se ha engullido. Al final, logra completar la cuenta, pero sin nada para dejar de propina; salimos casi que corriendo para que el mesero no se diera cuenta de eso y no nos viera con mala cara.

Salimos del lugar y el desfile de personas me da una fuerte sacudida en todo el cuerpo; ya me engenté. A pesar de que se halla muy avanzada la noche, está exageradamente concurrido aquí afuera, y el aire no ha dejado de azotar todo el lugar.

No podemos caminar entre la multitud, pero, de pasito a pasito, logramos llegar a un estacionamiento que está a cinco cuadras, lejos del lago, el cual ya ni siquiera lo puedo ver desde aquí, de hecho, no veo nada. Todo está muy oscuro en esta zona y casi no hay gente. Logramos llegar sin que nos asalten. Se ve peligroso por estos rumbos.

Nos subimos al auto y nos encaminamos hacia el parque.

Al llegar, noto la hora en el reloj de Thomas, un bonito reloj dorado que tiene colgado sobre su muñeca. Son las 04:00 a. m. Nos detuvimos justo afuera de la casa. Veo cómo la luz de la habitación de Mordecai sigue prendida.

—Aj, ¿seguirá ahí el chamaco? —pregunto.

—Puede ser —me responde Eileen, echándose hacia atrás para estacionarse bien.

Veo que el par de estúpidos está sentado y abrazado justo afuera de las escaleras del pórtico. Mordecai nos ve y nos saluda, alzando su brazo y extendiendo la palma de su mano, y yo pido que Eileen acelere cuanto antes para salir huyendo.

—¡Písale! ¡Ya!

Siento cómo mi flujo sanguíneo se acelera. Mi corazón late demasiado deprisa.

—¿¡Qué te pasa, Rigby!? —me grita Eileen, asustada porque no dejo de gritar.

—¿Rigby? —pregunta Thomas, desconcertado. Y yo me lanzo hacia el pedal, echando mi cuerpo hacia adelante para acelerar con mis manos.

En menos de medio minuto, salimos del parque.


	3. Tercero

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

 **TERCERO**

Eileen sigue conduciendo velozmente mientras le grita a Thomas, en todo el camino, una larga explicación de quién soy yo en realidad.

Al llegar a unos departamentos que desconozco, Eileen se estaciona de golpe y Thomas sale del auto, como energúmeno. Parece un pocillo con agua hirviendo. El chico suelta varias obscenidades, se sale del auto y cierra la puerta de golpe. Le ha dicho que no le cree nada y que no perdonaría que le haya mentido tanto tiempo, si es que es verdad. «Ocultar cosas es muy grave», fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y de llamarnos «locos» a los dos. Se ha ido a pasos acelerados por en medio de la oscura y desolada calle. Eileen esta llorando en silencio. Se suena la nariz y se soba varias veces su barriga. No sabe qué hacer.

Mi amiga logra tranquilizarse, voltea a verme con ojos rojos y me pregunta con voz calmada y suave:

—¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé —respondo, aunque no sé qué más decir.

—Ahorita bajamos la comida que sobró —me dice, sonándose con gran fuerza su nariz. El silencio reina por un minuto. Me siento incómodo mientras me abrazo a mí mismo en el asiento trasero, con las piernas pegadas a mi pecho. Ella me mira de nuevo y me pregunta, desganada y sollozando—: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No lo sé —le respondo, un poco a la defensiva y sin gritar. Estoy enojado conmigo, no con ella ni con nadie más—. No quería enfrentarlo. No quería pasar por en medio de ellos.

—Pudiste haber entrado por la puerta trasera —me comenta, como si hubiese sido una manera muy inteligente de entrar por desapercibido.

—No —respondo, muy triste y de manera muy seca—. Se hubiera visto muy obvio que los quería evadir. Tengo miedo. He perdido a mi mejor amigo...

—No, no es así —me corrige—. Hallaremos la forma de decirle que estás vivo. Él no te ha olvidado.

—Me ha cambiado por otros —reniego.

—No, no es así —me corrige de nuevo. Quiere hacerme ver que me equivoco, aunque lo dudo.

Veo cómo suelta vapor de su boca. Me doy cuenta y yo lo estoy haciendo también. Es por eso que me abrazaba y me apretujaba las piernas: no me había dado cuenta de que está helando aquí adentro y que sería peor estar afuera del auto, como Thomas está ahora.

—Y... ¿si alcanzamos a Thomas?

—No —me contesta, se ve muy convencida con lo que hace—. Ya tendré tiempo para hablar con él. Lo conozco; ya volverá agachando la cabeza por gritarme. Se salió del auto y, por hacerlo, el frío será su castigo, ummm... sí. ¡Aj, tonto... Thomas! ¡Estoy muy enojada con él! —exclama, apretando ambos puños mientras sigue sollozando. Yo sólo espero que no me golpee con esos nudos rígidos que tiene al final de sus brazos.

—Lo siento —me disculpo. Sé que hice mal.

—Descuida, Rigby. No me imaginé cómo todo esto te afectaría. Soy una tonta —termina sus palabras con un suspiro.

—No, no lo eres. Yo soy el tonto. Soy un cobarde que no acepta la realidad: me he muerto ante todos mis amigos...

—... por el momento —añade Eileen a mis palabras. Toma su bolso y saca su celular para hacer una llamada—. ¡Hola, Margarita! Estamos aquí afuera. ¿Puedes abrirme la cochera? ¿No has cenado? ¡Cierto, se me olvidó tu comida! ¡Qué tonta! ¡Lo siento! ¿Quieres algo para cenar?... ¿Sí?... ¡ _Okay_!... Te traeré papas fritas. Al rato llego para que me abras.

Eileen cuelga la llamada.

Noto dónde he estado todo este tiempo. No había reconocido el lugar hasta ahora. Son los departamentos donde ellas viven.

—¿Por qué Thomas no se viene a vivir con ustedes dos? —inquiero.

—No, no. Él tiene sus espacio y yo el mío hasta que reunamos suficiente dinero para nuestra casa.

—De mesera no creo que ahorres mucho —comento, sin tener tacto, pues ha vuelto a su antiguo trabajo en la cafetería para ayudarle a Margarita.

—Ni yo lo creo —me responde, riéndose. Ha dejado de llorar y de estar enojada.

—Una pregunta: ¿dónde conseguiremos comida para Margarita a estas horas de la noche?

—Conozco un lugar, pero tendríamos que volver al centro.

—Ya es muy noche. ¿En serio sigue despierta?

—Sí. Como es sábado, se desvela. Se la pasa jugando videojuegos.

—¿Margarita juega videojuegos?

—Sí, y mucho. Se volvió adicta a ellos desde que Mordecai le regaló su consola y todo lo demás.

—¿¡Nuestra consola!? —exclamo. Después vuelvo en sí, y digo—: Da igual. Mi anterior vida se ha muerto junto con mis ganas de volver a jugar con él, sentados en el sofá.

Eileen me mira y sé que me comprende. Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se pasa al asiento trasero para abrazarme. Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que digo:

—Y ¿si le damos tus sobras?

Eileen pela sus ojos y mueve su cabeza, asintiendo con gran felicidad.

—¡Buena idea! —me responde, riéndose—. ¡Venga, pásame la charola con todo para acomodarlo y hacerlo parecer que es nuevo! Le diré que ya no había papas. Ahorita le vuelvo a marcar para que me abra la cochera del edificio, pero antes tienen que pasar algunos minutos, pues se supone que fuimos a comprar esto, ¿no?

—Y ¿no se supone que debería de estar caliente y recién hecho?

—¡Rayos! Cierto.

Mi amiga se rasca la cabeza, pensando en algo.

—Dile que se enfrió de camino y que se lo calentarás en microondas. ¿Tienen uno?

—¡Sí, sí!... Buena idea —me susurra. Después me da un beso en la mejilla mientras termina de acomodar, cuidadosamente y con la punta de los dedos, la comida que le sobró.

De rato, Eileen le habla a su amiga. Margarita, en camisón blanco, despeinada y descalza, baja las escaleras principales y le abre la cochera a Eileen desde adentro, apretando algunos botones. La pelirroja lleva una coleta despeinada arriba de su cabeza; parece que lleva un plumero rojo en vez de cabello. Da un largo bostezo y espera a que mi amiga meta su auto para poder cerrar la cochera de nuevo.

Ya adentro, nos salimos del auto, bajamos la comida y entramos por una puerta que da hacia las escaleras principales. Eileen le explica que dormiré esta noche con ellas. Margarita asiente, feliz, y subimos detrás de ella. No sé si sonrió por verme o porque por fin llegó su cena; más bien es por lo segundo, ya que ella nunca convivió con Chad, y eso me hace suponer que ella tampoco sabe de la «verdad de mi ser».

Retraso un poco a Eileen mientras subimos, sosteniéndola de la muñeca izquierda, y le pregunto:

—¿No sabe, verdad?

—No, no. Sigue fingiendo.

Me molesta un poco eso, ¡pero qué más da! Yo acepté a mentir cuando salí del hospital para locos; y eso me hace pensar cosas: no quiero caer en sueño y despertar de nuevo en ese mugroso lugar. Me absorbe por completo una enorme necesitad de dormir con alguien esta noche, pues siempre me dejaban solo.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, Eileen?

—Sí, no te preocupes. De todos modos, la sala es muy pequeña y el departamento sólo tiene dos habitaciones.

Terminamos de subir las escaleras y alcanzamos a la pelirroja, la cual forcejea la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Diablos! —exclama la mujer de anchas caderas—. Se cerró la puerta con seguro y la llave está adentro.

—No hay problema. —Se ríe Eileen—. Hice una copia y la dejé aquí junto a la puerta.

Mi amiga se acerca hacia la maceta de cemento de medio metro que está junto a la pelirroja, escarba muy cerca de una frondosa planta con grandes hojas y saca la copia que le prometió a su amiga.

—¡Uf! ¡De la que nos salvamos, Chica!

Se alegra y agita sus caderas mientras abre la puerta.

Adentro parece un basurero: papeles regados por doquier; frituras de cualquier tipo tiradas sobre el suelo y la alfombra; bolsas transparentes (dentro de éstas supongo que también traían comida) regadas en la cocina; calcetines y medias sobre los sillones de la sala; playeras y... ¿un sostén?... se hallan debajo de la mesa del comedor; platos y vasos sucios con hormigas, en la tarja; cajas de pizza acumuladas afuera de cada habitación..., etcétera.

Margarita, con parpados caídos, ojos rojos y cansados, se vuelve a sentar sobre la alfombra azul de la sala, frente a un televisor que está sobre puesto en un mueble de medio metro. La chica mira de cerca la pantalla analógica mientras aprieta rápidamente los controles de nuestro viejo videojuego. La luz del televisor se refleja en su pálido rostro y gruesos labios pintados de color carmesí, mientras ella sonríe y pela los ojos, divertida. Eileen tiene razón, está como adicta, y no la culpo: ése cartucho que está jugando era uno de mis juegos favoritos.

Me quedo mirando cómo juega. En la pantalla superior, ahora, en lugar de «Récord Rigby: 176, 343», dice «Récord Margarita: 326, 788». ¡Guau, me impresiona su puntuación! Inclusive rebasó el récord de Mordecai, el cual era más alto que el mío y ahora es mucho menos que el de Margarita. ¡Ella lo aplastó!

Sonrío, mirando como juega la pelirroja, mientras llega Eileen con el recalentado.

—Lo puse unos segundos en microondas porque se enfrió de camino —le dice, dándole la charola.

—¡Oh, gracias, Chica! —Pone _pause_ a su juego, toma la charola, la abre, suelta un suspiro y dice—: ¡Ay!, no hay papas fritas...

—Estaba cerrado.

Hace una mueca Eileen.

—¡Bueno, igual se ve rico! ¡Gracias, Nena! —Margarita empieza a comer y Eileen se va hacia su habitación—. Es recalentado, ¿verdad? —me pregunta la pelirroja en un susurro. Hago una mueca. No sé qué decir—. ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —da por obvio, con sólo verme la cara. Ríe y pone los ojos en blanco mientras continúa comiendo, y añade mientras mastica, con la boca bien llena—: A cada rato lo hace. Estoy acostumbrada, ¡ja, ja!

Suelto una risa pequeña. Tiene razón, Eileen suele ser olvidadiza. Vuelvo la cabeza y veo que Eileen prepara la cama.

—Creo que... iré para... para allá.

Señalo hacia Eileen, y Margarita asiente, entre risas.

—Sí, adelante.

Llego al cuarto y me tapo los ojos al verla solamente en ropa interior, calzoncillos y sostén. Ella se ríe y me dice que hace demasiado calor como para ponerse el pijama mientras duerme. Me sugiere de manera obvia que durmamos ya. Cierra la puerta mientras me quito apenado los pantalones, mi par de tenis y mis calcetines, quedándome solamente en calzoncillos y playera. Después apaga la luz y, ambos, nos echamos la mitad de una gruesa y fresca colcha, sólo para cubrirnos las piernas. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a dormirme...

Ahora me hallo en un hermoso jardín de flores blancas. El césped luce reluciente, como si lo acabasen de regar, de hecho, veo pequeñas gotas que brillan por encima de todo éste, por todo el campo colina arriba. Arboles frondosos me rodean, con enormes frutos colgando de sus ramas, manzanas y naranjas. El cielo es tan azul y vivo que me encandila y tengo que cerrar mis ojos por un momento.

Levanto lentamente mis párpados, miro hacia abajo y noto que llevo en mis manos un enorme ramo de aquellas flores blancas. Una mariposa aletea junto a mí y se posa encima del ramo. Es negra y me da la sensación de que todo lo que toca lo vuelve de su mismo color, y así es, las flores ahora son negras, pero no un negro mate, sino un negro muy brillante que las hace parecer de metal, y así es, pues, pesan tanto que las dejo caer frente a mis pies, aplastando a las demás flores y haciéndolas del mismo tono oscuro. Me llevo las manos a mi boca, pero no de la impresión, sino porque la mariposa está adentro. Siento cómo aletea y se posa en mi lengua. Comienzo a escupirla junto con grandes cantidades de saliva negra.

Salgo corriendo colina abajo en busca de ayuda, porque no dejo de salivar el liquido negro, de hecho, ahora es azul marino y parece tinta de bolígrafo. Me mancho las manos, barbilla y cuello. El olor es nauseabundo. Todo huele a cebolla y vinagre. Por un momento, me doy cuenta de que sigo cargando las flores, pero ahora son normales, blancas, y llevo sobre mi cara un velo del mismo color. No puedo dejar de correr lento hasta que noto el por qué: mi vestido es muy largo y pesado, y los tacones no me dejan avanzar tan rápido como yo quiero hacerlo.

Jadeo mientras sigo corriendo, levantando mi vestido hasta llegar a una pequeña ceremonia que se está realizando, bajo una diminuta capilla improvisada por tela blanca y azul, y palos que la sostienen. La música suena con violines y el padre, creo que es un padre, no deja de repetir que «puede besar al novio». Se me vuelven a caer las flores: Mordecai besa a un chico y todo el público aplaude.

La mariposa aparece riéndose y aleteando frente a mí. Me tapa la vista, me saca la lengua y explota en mi cara, llenándome el rostro de tinta negra...

Despierto asustado y sudando la playera. Me levanto de un salto, esperando a no estar en mi antigua habitación del hospital, pero no, estoy en otra parte, pero ¿en dónde? El olor a cebolla proviene de mi boca apestosa, por la cena. Recuerdo dónde estoy ahora. El sol aún no sale. Giro mi cabeza y veo a mi amiga; está acostada boca abajo y con las cobijas hasta los pies. ¡Norrr...! Sigue roncando de igual manera como siempre.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que me decidiera a salirme de la habitación, girando de manera lenta la perilla de la puerta y caminando hacia la sala. La televisión sigue encendida, pero ahora proyecta estática. Margarita duerme tranquilamente, desparramada en un alargado sillón morado y con los dedos de las manos pintados de color anaranjado y rojo, creo que es por la cena que se engulló velozmente sin tenedor o cuchara.

Salgo del departamento. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño vestíbulo del edificio y observo una puerta blanca y corrediza que da hacia un jardín. Camino hacia ésta, embarro mi cara en el ventanal de la puerta y observo las nubes grises que cubren todo; está lloviendo a mares. Corro la puerta y un fuerte aire me empuja, pero, aun así, decido salir.

Lo primero que noto es que el jardín está encerrado y protegido por tres bardas de ladrillos rojos, una frente a mí y dos hacia mis lados, las cuales miden cerca de seis metros de altura. En medio del jardín y rodeado por una fuente, hay un tigre hecho de cemento de tres metros de alto, el cual está erguido y escupe agua por el hocico que tiene abierto, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Normalmente sería un delfín, en la mayoría de los casos, pero no, éste es un tigre que escupe agua, con sus garras alzadas como si estuviese atacando en ese momento.

Salgo hacia el jardín y piso el suelo mojado con mis pies descalzos, mirando detenidamente un macetón con bonitas y pequeñas flores de colores, apachurradas y cerradas por las gotas de agua.

Eileen llega detrás de mí, me sostiene del brazo y me jala hacia adentro con brusquedad.

—Pero ¿qué haces ahí afuera? Te vas a enfermar.

—¿Más enfermo de lo que ya estoy? No lo creo —le digo, aunque sabe que no me refiero «físicamente», sino «mentalmente». Por un momento creo que me entendió, pero lo descarto cuando ella me dice:

—Veamos si te sigues saliendo a la lluvia cuando de verdad estés enfermo y yo te ponga unas merecidas inyecciones.

—No hay que llegar a tanta agresividad —le digo, recordando el montón que me pusieron en el hospital para hacerme dormir a la fuerza.

—Ven, vamos adentro.

—No. Tengo miedo —le respondo, observando la tenue luz del alba que se filtra a través de la gruesa capa de nubes.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo?

—No quiero hablar de eso —le respondo, cabizbajo y desganado.

—Rigby, vamos, dime.

Me quedo pensando en Mordecai y en su estúpido acompañante de esta noche, pero decido quedarme callado, aún cabizbajo. Que el silencio hable por mí.

—Es por Mordo, ¿verdad?

—Mordetonto —le corrijo.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginaba —me comenta. Después chasquea los dedos, como si tuviese una idea, y así es, lo sé, lo veo en su rostro.

—Mañana es domingo —me comenta, feliz.

—¿Y?

—¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotras? Un tercero en nuestro departamento, no estaría nada mal.

Por un momento me quedo pensando en Thomas. «¿Por qué me hace esa propuesta tan rara, si pudo habérsela hecho a él, no?», pienso. Sin embargo, ella no quiso eso por la razón que me había dicho antes. Ahora me ha elegido a mí.

—¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Necesitamos idear un plan para decirle a Mordecai quién eres en realidad..., y el parque no es un buen lugar para que estés viviendo mientras resolvemos este conflicto, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, no quieres seguir estando junto de él, viendo lo que hace con todos ellos.

—Quizá —le digo. Puede estar en lo correcto; estoy muy confundido ahora—. Y ¿qué tiene que ver que mañana sea domingo?

—Que mañana irás a renunciarle a Benson.

—Todavía ni empiezo a trabajar —le comento, rascándome la nuca mientras corro de nuevo la puerta y pataleo para secarme los pies. No tengo idea de qué trama, así que le digo de una buena vez—: Ya ve al grano.

—Renunciarás mañana para trabajar con nosotras en la cafetería a partir del lunes.

—¿¡Qué!?


	4. Sostenerte

**Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que me leen, todas. Si pasan por aquí, les agradecería mucho sus comentarios: me ayudan a continuar con la historia y me dan más ánimos de seguir.**

 **ATTE: Rafael Bautista Roque/Mordecai y los Rigbys**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Mi misión se cumple con una sola persona que llegue a amar mi trabajo en verdad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

 **SOSTENERTE**

Por un momento me imagino con el uniforme de la cafetería: una falda recta, corta y amarilla; un delantal blanco en forma de medio círculo; unos tacones amarillos; y un ridículo y pequeño sombrerito blanco que posa encima de mi cabeza. Todo eso mientras llevo en mi mano izquierda una charola grande y plateada con miles de cafés encima y rebanadas de pastel de limón.

—¡Puaj! —exclamo, al imaginarme con ese atuendo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te parece buena idea?

Eileen me mira con ojos tristes. Y en lo único que pienso es en el vestido que tendré que usar.

—No tengo que usar falda, ¿verdad?

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —me pregunta, mientras hago una mueca y me río de nervios, apenado—. Hay un uniforme para caballeros, ¿sabías?

—Y ¿cómo estás tan segura de que me contratarán?

—Porque hay una vacante para limpieza, daaa... —me comenta, sacando la lengua para hacer ese sonido, como si fuese algo muy obvio—. Mañana llenaremos tu Solicitud de Empleo y, en lugar de pasarla a Recursos Humanos, yo misma te daré de alta. Le diré a mi jefe que estás capacitado... ¡y ya!

Mi amiga me sonríe, mientras vamos subiendo las escaleras para ir al departamento.

Creo que dormimos demasiado, ya que me desperté y observé el reloj rápidamente, con apuro. 01:00 p. m. Pero, antes de eso, me levanté de la cama y me embarré hacia una de las paredes del cuarto y después me puse en cuclillas mientras balbuceaba algo que ni yo entendí, deseando no estar encerrado de nuevo. No lo estoy. Sin embargo, para cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba, ya me había arrancado un pequeño mechón de cabello; lo tengo sostenido en mi mano derecha y miro cómo se desagrupa, cayendo al suelo, pelo a pelo, uno tras otro. Sacudo mis manos para quitarme el resto y observo a mi amiga, la cual yace boca arriba, aún dormida y de nuevo descobijada hasta los tobillos. No la desperté con mi sobresalto. ¡Norrr...! Sigue roncando, mientras se soba su apenas notoria barriga. Suelta un quejido, abre sus ojos de golpe, patalea, se gira de costado (dándome la espalda), habla entre dientes, se rasca el trasero y se vuelve a morir. Por un momento me quedo pensando en el bebé; seguramente la despertó con unas cuantas patadas, por eso se quejó. En sí, no hay nada que despierte por completo a esta chica; ni aunque fuese el fin del mundo lo haría.

Me levanto del suelo y me encamino hacia el baño. Salgo hacia la sala y observo, por la enorme ventana de ésta, cómo las nubes truenan continuamente; aún sigue gris el cielo, ¡vaya! Sin embargo, ya no está lloviendo.

—¿Gustas gofres?

Me vuelvo de nuevo con otro sobresalto. Alguien me pregunta, y sí, seguramente es a mí, pero no localizo a nadie hasta que veo una silueta que se levanta de la mesa de la cocina. Me da pena estar en calzoncillos delante de ella.

—Ummm, ¡sí! —le respondo, jalando más la orilla de mi playera para ocultar mi ropa interior.

Margarita me sonríe, se acerca hacia la estufa, con una larga pala en mano, y levanta un pedazo de masa café de un sartén, y al hacerlo, olió riquísimo en su momento, a caramelo, pero el agresivo aroma a dulce se ha ido conforme sigue avanzando en su receta. Termina, apaga el fuego y vacía el bello resultado. Me acerco a la mesa, paso a paso con mis pies descalzos, observando cómo pone una fresa por aquí y otra por allá. Toma un frasco lleno de un jarabe, y me doy cuenta de que es miel. Ella me mira sonriente, y yo asiento con mi cabeza, pelando mis ojos. Quiero que le vacíe todo el frasco; se ve exquisita esa miel, y en algunas capas ya lleva mermelada de fresa. Unta por aquí y después por allá, mientras yo babeo al ver que finaliza su preparación con un poco de crema batida.

Se me hizo, por completo, agua la boca.

—¿Así está mejor? —me pregunta, como si estuviese presumiendo de sus habilidades en la cocina, y no es de sorprenderme, pues se hizo una experta con tantos años de experimentar en la cafetería.

—Más que mejor —digo.

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, Margarita ya ha soltado una risita y me ha entregado el plato frente a mis manos, como si fuese una ofrenda de bienvenida. Se ve muy satisfecha con lo que preparó, al igual que yo y mi hambriento estómago, ambos muy agradecidos con ella.

—Son todos tuyos, Chad —me dice, alegre, dándome la espalda para enjuagar la pala bajo el chorro de agua del fregador. El agua cayendo sólo hace que me den más ganas de ir al baño, así que voy velozmente al que está cerca de la sala.

Siento como mi vejiga descansa al igual que mi espíritu. Salgo satisfecho del baño y me encuentro a una Eileen semidesnuda con mejillas atiborradas de... ¿gofres? ¡Son mis gofres! Llego corriendo a la mesa y ni siquiera hay migajas. Únicamente me queda pasar el dedo por el plato para recoger las sobras de la miel; me llevo el dedo a la boca, pero no sabe a nada.

—Ay... ¿Eran tuyos? —me pregunta mi amiga.

—Eran —le respondo, ya afligido. Si tan sólo les hubiera dado un mordisco antes de soltar toda el agua de mi cuerpo.

Me quedo mirando hacia el plato. Odiándome por ir al baño. Pronto Eileen da un salto de la silla y empieza a vacilar en susurros. Se va corriendo hacia la recamara, y yo me quedo viendo cómo desaparece. Después vuelve como si yo se le hubiese olvidado y me jala del brazo para llevarme, como una madre hace con sus hijos para prepararlos para ir a la escuela y ya fuese demasiado tarde, por ejemplo.

—¡Ya es tarde!

—¿Tarde para qué? —le inquiero.

—Para que vayas a renunciarle a Benson.

—Pero... eso lo puedo hacer cualquier hora del día —le respondo; no tiene coherencia.

—Es que... —Se queda trabada mientras choca ambos dedos indice varias veces—. Es que, después de eso, quiero que me acompañes a comprar ropa, ¡je, je! —añade. Suelto una risa y le digo que sí. Siempre ha sido adicta a las compras desde que la conocí—. Y un libro nuevo que acaba de salir..., ¡pero vámonos ya!

Eileen se para detrás de mí y comienza a empujarme por el trasero para apresurarme. Me visto con la misma ropa de ayer; Eileen hace lo mismo. Salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos a Margarita jugando de nuevo videojuegos. Está acostada en la alfombra y con un enorme tazón de frituras posado en su estómago. «¿Cómo le hace para jugar así y que el tazón no le tape la mayor parte de la pantalla?», pienso. No tengo idea, ¡pero que ágil es! Está jugando con una sola mano mientras que con la otra toma frituras, metiéndoselas a la boca por montones. Sé que no me aguanté la emoción de verla jugar así, ya que solté un ligero _¡guau!_ , y ella me miró rápidamente y me guiñó el ojo mientras llegaba a la meta en primer lugar y con una gran ventaja.

Eileen me mira, sonríe por como veo a Margarita y me jala del brazo para ya irnos.

Salimos en su auto y llegamos en un dos por tres al parque. Me sorprende la prisa que lleva esta mujer para que la acompañe a comprarse ropa; seguramente hay liquidación o muy buenas rebajas.

Me preparo para lo que se viene. Abro la puerta del copiloto, saco un pie y lo pongo en el terroso camino hecho de piedritas. Estudio fijamente la casa. Sin embargo, no veo señales de vida. No me doy cuenta de que he estado bajo la lluvia todo este tiempo que me quedé congelado, hasta que sentí mojada la cabeza, la espalda y los hombros. Entonces cierro la puerta y corro detrás de Eileen, quien ya va diez metros delante de mí. Y no sé por qué no se estacionó más cerca de la casa; seguramente lo hizo para no estorbar por si llegara alguien.

Mi ritmo cardíaco comienza a aumentar conforme nos vamos acercando más hacia la casa. Al llegar al pórtico, siento que ya no puedo más; me vuelvo para irme y correr como gallina. Sin embargo, Eileen me sostiene de nuevo del brazo como lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo (ya se le hizo costumbre jalarme) y me adentra más hacia la casa. La puerta nunca ha tenido seguro, pues no es necesario, ya que entra y sale mucha gente seguidamente, como todos los trabajadores del parque, por ejemplo.

—No quiero ir —mascullo.

—No te dejaré solo. Lo prometo.

Suelto un suspiro y, tomados de la mano, comenzamos a avanzar hacia las escaleras. Las subimos hasta llegar al alargado pasillo. Desde aquí veo la puerta de Mordecai. «Está cerrada, pero ¿con quién adentro?», pienso, no puedo evitar hacerlo sin algún tipo de obsesión mórbida hacia Mordecai. Lo odio en estos momentos; si no fuera por él, ahora no estaría sufriendo. He comenzado a culparlo de todo. Toda la culpa la tiene él. No estaría muerto de no haber sido por aquella estúpida discusión que tuvimos sobre su verdadera sexualidad.

El coraje hacia él y hacia todo me hace más fuerte y me ayuda a difuminar el miedo por ratos, y lo he notado en este momento, ya que ahora yo llevo a Eileen del brazo, por todo el pasillo, para llegar lo más pronto a la oficina de Benson, muy presuroso de renunciar ya mismo. Me urge salir de aquí.

—¡Hola, Chad! —me saluda Jeremy, saliendo de su habitación y tomándonos por sorpresa a ambos. Suelto a Eileen—. Es decir —me susurra—, Rigby.

Jeremy me sonríe y me guiña un ojo, sin saber cuál será mi próximo movimiento.

—Ummm, quiero hablar contigo —le digo, en tono serio.

—¡Seguro! —me responde, volviendo a sonreírme. Hoy todos me han mostrado su felicidad hacia mí, pero ¿qué he hecho yo para merecerme tanta alegría? Me cuestiono y, por más que le doy vueltas a la pregunta, no obtengo respuestas.

—¡Ven! ¡Sígueme! —le ordeno.

Ahora los tres nos encaminamos hacia la habitación en la que está Benson, la cual está del lado izquierdo del pasillo (una puerta después de la de Mordecai, pero una antes de Thomas).

Al entrar, observo a Benson escribir y mover papeles a lo loco por todo el buró. Mi coraje aún fluye y rápidamente le digo que me mudaré al departamento de Eileen nuevamente (como Chad lo hizo en su momento, antes de morir) para ayudarle con sus gastos; el no sabe nada de la vida de Eileen, así que me es fácil aplicar el plan. Se me queda mirando por unos segundos, como si notara algo sospechoso en mí, como si me conociera. Me doy cuenta: todo este tiempo he estado vomitando palabras aceleradas como si fuese yo mismo, como si fuese Rigby en realidad, cuando Chad suele hablar despacio y con suavidad. Benson mira hacia sus papeles y deja caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio, suspirando, parece cansado. Después la levanta con lentitud, entrecruza sus dedos y apoya su único puño que tiene ahora sobre la madera. Asiente. Sólo eso hace. Hago lo mismo y doy las gracias para apresurarme a salir, dándole la espalda mientras camino a pasos acelerados.

Salgo de la casa y me siento a meditar un poco sobre las escaleras del pórtico. Ahora cargo con una enorme melancolía. Me siento triste, pero no quiero llorar. Ya he llorado suficiente y por culpa de la misma persona, aunque, ahora, me doy cuenta de que no sólo es por él, sino por todo lo demás; no puedo irme sin extrañar este lugar.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que escucho pasos detrás de mí. Sólo es una persona. No me doy cuenta de quién es hasta que se sienta junto a mí, de mi lado derecho. Eileen. Me mira como si supiese lo que me pasa; siempre lo ha sabido, tiene un don muy especial para sentir una fuerte empatía y saber qué ocurre con las personas cercanas a ella. Me toma por sorpresa, posando su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro derecho. Después arrastra su palma hasta media espalda y, seguidamente, me da unas palmadas, diciéndome que todo se resolverá, que sólo hay que esperar, y que en un chasquido de dedos estaré en casa nuevamente. Eso espero. Lo anhelo de verdad.

—¿Todo bien? —me pregunta. Mi único consuelo ahora es que tengo un par de verdaderos amigos que me apoya incondicionalmente.

—Bueno, sí, pero... yo...

—Rigby... —me interrumpe, esperando un _sí_ por respuesta.

—Sí..., ya —suelto, sin más preámbulos.

—Ahora, Rigby... —Hace una pausa y después me abraza de una manera muy fuerte y agradable; siento su calor recorrer mi cuerpo con entusiasmo. Ahora sé que todo estará bien—, ¡... un fuerte abrazo de Ei-Ei!

No recordaba ese apodo. Se lo puse la primera vez que la conocí cuando Mordo me invitó hace como cinco años a la cafetería. Y, pensando sobre eso, me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo han trabajado ahí, y cuánto tiempo trabajamos nosotros en el parque. Aún recuerdo cuando dejamos nuestra ciudad natal para venir hasta aquí, Mordo y yo, en busca de un empleo, y no nos fue muy bien, es claro que no, hablando económicamente, pero sí nos fue excelente conociendo gente. Ahora ellos son mi... ¿familia? Me quedo pensando en cómo fue el funeral de mi cuerpo, en cuanta gente fue a ver cómo me enterraban y me lanzaban flores. «¿Fue así en verdad?», pienso; nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a nadie, ni a Eileen ni a Jeremy. Ahora solamente me queda mi imaginación. Mis padres y amigos me dan por muerto, al igual que el padre de Chad, quien firmó mi estancia en el hospital sin tentarse el corazón, ordenando que nadie de la familia ni amigos fueran a visitarme. Pues él no sabía que Chad era _gay_ , dando por hecho que su locura (mi locura diciendo que era Rigby en realidad), fue provocada por su homosexualidad; ¡qué estupidez! Se puso como energúmeno delante de mí. A nadie le dio la dirección del hospital... Y eso me lleva a otras preguntas: ¿sabrá de mi liberación, la liberación de Chad, de su hijo? ¿Seguirá odiándome? No tengo idea.

—Gracias, Eileen, me hacía falta. —Ella me suelta, pero yo la abrazo nuevamente, con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está Jeremy?

—Se molestó.

—No quería que se molestara, se lo íbamos a decir, ¿no?

—Sí, pero le cayó como piedra en el riñón. Fue una gran sorpresa para él.

—Y ¿por qué le molestaría tanto mi partida?

—No quiere estar solo.

Ay, eso duele. Por culpa de mi cobardía para evitar a Mordo cuanto antes, no tuve tacto en esto que se supone que era delicado. Hasta Benson tiene que haberse dado cuenta, por eso se quedó frío de esa manera delante de mí, quizá. Ambos saben que estoy huyendo de lo inevitable.

—Entiendo —suelto mis palabras con un aire desalentado—. Iré a hablar con él. No tardo.

Me levanto, abro la puerta y comienzo a subir las escaleras. Recorro todo el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Jeremy, aún con el miedo de encontrarme a Mordecai. Lentamente giro la perilla, echo una mirada, por lo entrecerrado, y observo que se ha dormido. Ya es tarde. Entro a la habitación sin hacer rechinar la puerta. Está acostado de lado, en la cama que era de Chad, dándome la espalda. No trae su par de tenis y porta encima una delgada cobija que sólo le alcanza a tapar de los hombros a la cintura. La cobija es peluda y de color amarillo huevo, pero lo que me llama la atención es que porta los mismos _Ositos_ _Babositos_ que Mordo usaba en sus antiguos calzoncillos apestosos. ¡Puaj! Recuerdo esos calzones.

Un sonido distrae mi mirada hacia la ventana. Escuché algo. Ésta está completamente corrida, dejando entrar el fresco aire de la lluvia y uno que otro canto de pajarito rechoncho. Antes de llegar, observo la capa de nubes grises; no está lloviendo en este momento, pero lo hará pronto, así que decido cerrarla para que el agua no se cuele mientras Jeremy duerme; y al hacerlo, veo una figura que me es peculiar mientras barre las hojas. Mordetonto. Lleva un impermeable de los que comúnmente compra Benson, pero éste ya no es amarillo patito, sino azul rey. Trae puesto el gorro y está de espaldas, pero sé que es él.

Me vuelvo para irme. Sin embargo, noto que no cerré bien la ventana. Me acerco y empujo más. Ahora sí está cerrada, pero, por culpa del ruido que hice, Mordecai se giró, volteó hacia arriba y me miró detenidamente, como una estatua; yo me quedé igual. Nos observamos como por diez segundos hasta que uno de los dos se mueve. Mordo tira el rastrillo sobre el pasto y sale corriendo, yo hago lo mismo. Necesito salir cuanto antes.

Viene para acá, viene hacia mí.

Me lanzo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Al salir por la puerta principal, no miré atrás, aunque escuché que ya venía por la cocina; espero que no me haya visto salir.

Ahora me encuentro con una Eileen ocupada, limándose las uñas, aún sentada en las escaleras del pórtico. Por un momento, aquella escena, me recordó a Chad, cuando solía hacer lo mismo mientras se hallaba aburrido. Pero no es momento de recordar. Enseguida tomo el brazo de mi amiga y salgo pitando con ella de ahí, tambaleante y muy presuroso. Nos acercamos lo suficiente al auto cuando ya empieza a bajar mi velocidad, junto con mi ritmo cardíaco.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? —me grita, entrando al auto.

—¡Nada, nada! —le respondo, entrando también. Ambos cerramos las puertas. Eileen comienza a conducir y yo trato de tranquilizar mi temblorosa garganta para poder hablar con claridad. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que ahora no puedo entablar una conversación sin tener mi voz demasiado alzada—. ¡Es que... se nos hace tarde para comprarte ropa, sí, ropa! ¡Eso! ¡Ropa!

—Tranquilo —me dice en un tono bajo—. No es necesario que grites —añade, confundida. Ya vamos a medio parque, y, ya a punto de salir, me pregunta—: ¿Mordecai?

—¡Sí! —le contesto, y me doy cuenta de que mi voz no ha disminuido su tono alto.

—Ummm, me lo imaginé —me dice, haciendo una mueca, algo molesta—. ¿Hablaste con Jeremy?

—¡No tuve tiempo! —le respondo, aunque no sea cierto.

Eileen detiene el auto por la luz roja y aprovecha eso para darme una palmada fuerte en mi espalda, que me hace toser varias veces al instante.

—¡Eh, qué pasa! ¡Cof, cof! No era necesario eso... ¡cof! —le espeto. Al principio mi voz sonó como un graznido, pero se compuso conforme hablaba más, hasta volver a su tono normal. He dejado de gritar, entonces le agradezco—: Gracias. Necesitaba eso.

—Sí —me responde, sonriente—, me lo imaginé también.

Hemos llegado a lo que parece ser un bonito centro comercial. No me doy cuenta de dónde estoy en realidad hasta que estudio bien el lugar. Es el centro comercial donde, antiguamente, trabajaban Eileen y Chad; ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, cuando vine a recurrir con Chad después de haber golpeado a Mordecai. Es como si mis dos huidas se hubiesen concentrado a traerme a este bonito, pulcro y elegante lugar. Qué curioso.

Nos la pasamos en tiendas, una tras otra, recorriendo infinidad de pasillos y subiendo y bajando escaleras. Por un momento me quedo esperándola afuera de un probador, hasta que veo algo que me ha dejado atónito. Mordecai.

«¿Qué hace aquí? —pienso—. ¿Acaso nos siguió?»

Me agacho, viéndolo pasar por detrás de un montón de ropa. Estoy muy seguro de que me está buscando, pero ¿para qué? Por el momento, mi prioridad es ocultarme. Evidentemente no quiero hablar con él; no tengo ganas, no quiero hacerlo, y punto. No es el momento.

—Rigby...

—¿Qué pasa, Eileen? —le pregunto, agachado en cuclillas y sin mirar hacia la puerta, donde proviene su voz. Estoy vigilando mi posición ahora, por si tengo que moverme rápidamente. Sin embargo, Mordecai ha desaparecido de mi campo visual.

—No me siento bien... —añade mi amiga. Ha llamado mi atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto, levantándome del suelo, y, por como la oigo, algo no anda bien.

Me espero, pero no me responde, así que abro la puerta, de golpe, encontrándome con un charco de sangre y, a un lado de éste, a Eileen.

Me llevo las manos a la boca.

Intento levantarla, pero no puedo, soy débil ahora. Se ha desmayado, y yo pido ayuda a quien sea que me escuche, con un grito ahogado. Mordecai me pasa por un lado y carga a Eileen para sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Lo primero que haríamos en estos casos es llamar a una ambulancia. Sin embargo, todo pasa tan rápido que terminamos dentro del auto del parque. Mordo la recuesta sobre el asiento trasero, y yo me subo ahí mismo para estar con ella.

Pronto me percato de un chico que va sentado en el asiento del copiloto, desconcertado, mientras Mordecai conduce por calles velozmente; lo reconozco de inmediato, con odio: es el último «Rigby» que vi ayer antes de lanzarme hacia el pedal para obligar a Eileen a acelerar. «¿Por qué vino con él, con Mordo?», pienso, aunque no me importa. Me viene otra serie de preguntas, como, por ejemplo, el porqué de su llegada hasta este lugar. Y, pensándolo bien, por más que quise evitar a Mordo, no pude lograrlo; estoy junto de él, a sólo un metro de distancia dentro del auto.

Lo que pasa a continuación hace que se me caiga el alma a los pies: ahora me hallo en el hospital, en la zona de urgencias, lidiando con un problema de aborto.


	5. Bosquejo

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **BOSQUEJO**

Me hallo sentado cerca de un gran ventanal que está en la sala de urgencias del hospital. Miro a través de éste (el cual cubre casi la mitad de toda la pared de la sala) las luces de los autos que transitan por una gran avenida que se encuentra colina abajo. De hecho, casi toda la ciudad se ve desde aquí arriba, pero la avenida me distrae más debido a la gran cantidad de autos que pasan de un lado a otro.

Sigo esperando por otros minutos más hasta que llega Jeremy y se sienta a mi lado. Hace un par de horas, la amenaza de aborto pasó de color rojo a verde. Ya no hay peligro. Y digo «amenaza» porque se confirmó que el bebé sigue adentro, sano y salvo, aunque no sé bien qué fue lo que pasó con ella.

—¿Ya está aquí? —le pregunto a Jeremy, refiriéndome a Thomas.

—Sí, desde hace rato —me responde Jeremy—. Batallé en el localizarlo, pues el idiota tenía el celular apagado. Me traje el auto de Eileen; fui por él en taxi hasta el centro comercial. Ahorita ya nos vamos tú y yo, nada más nosotros. Mordecai y su... chico... —escupe la palabra como si tuviese algo caliente en la boca y no quisiera quemarse la lengua; creo que no sabe qué nombre o apodo, o cualquier palabra en sí, utilizar para dirigirse al enano—, ... ya se fueron. Ya puedes despegar tu mirada de la ventana.

—Sí —respondo sin más, ya que me ha cachado que me senté aquí sólo para no tener que hablar con él, con Mordecai.

—Bueno..., será mejor irnos ya. Ya pasa de la medianoche.

—No —le respondo, pues no estoy muy convencido del todo, de lo que me dijeron a mí sobre su bebé—, ¿qué pasará con ella? —le pregunto, muy preocupado y tembloroso; no sé si sea de nervios o porque tengo frío.

—Thomas tendrá el turno de la noche.

—¡Entonces yo quiero el de la mañana! —exijo.

—Hmmm, no lo sé. Creo que Margarita ya pidió estar en la mañana.

—Entonces pido estar con Margarita —sigo con mi insistencia.

—Solamente puede estar uno.

—¡Aj! —reniego, y todas las personas que están cerca me miran.

—Oye, oye..., tranquilo. Ella estará bien, ambos lo estarán —me dice, refiriéndose a Eileen y al bebé.

—¡Cómo quieres que me calme si esta tarde me empapé las manos en su sangre! —grito, y un doctor se acerca y me pide que guarde silencio. Me acerco hacia él, emitiendo un gruñido, y lo jalo de la bata, pero Jeremy me aparta de él, pide disculpas en mi nombre, con una sonrisa, y me saca por la puerta de la Zona de Urgencias. Me lleva hasta el auto rosa en brazos, mientras yo pataleo, haciendo berrinche, aunque no consigo zafarme.

—¡Rigby, ya cálmate!

—¡No! —le respondo, ya sentado en el asiento del copiloto, cruzado de brazos y haciendo «boca de pato» con mis labios; sigo haciendo berrinche. Me vuelvo hacia la ventana, pero no consigo ver hacia el hospital.

«¿Tan lejos me llevó en medio minuto? —me pregunto—. Exactamente, ¿dónde estacionó el auto?»

Me quedo mirando hacia la ventana. No me vuelvo hacia él. Jeremy espera a que se me baje el tono subido de cara para poder hablarme, pero yo no quiero hablar con él.

—¿Sigues enojado? —me pregunta, calmado.

—Sí —le contesto, aún cruzado de brazos y sin voltear a verlo.

Pasan otros cinco minutos y me vuelve a preguntar:

—¿Sigues enojado?

—Sí —le respondo, aunque ya más calmado y cabizbajo.

—Bueno. Antes era peor —comenta, encendiendo el auto ya para marcharnos.

—Espera..., ¿adónde iremos?

—Al parque.

—Pero recuerda que ya renuncié y...

—Mientras Eileen siga en el hospital, vivirás con nosotros —me dice, como si fuese una orden.

—Eso no era parte del trato.

—¿Cuál trato?

Me quedo pensando. Sí, no es un trato, pero casi lo era: quedarme en el departamento de Eileen y Margarita con la condición de que renunciara en el parque para trabajar con ellas en la cafetería. No es un trato, pero era una condición, o algo así, que mi mejor amiga me pidió. Es una excelente idea la que aportó ella, y quiero seguirla.

—No era un trato —le digo, aunque ya no puedo pensar bien por el sueño que me pesa—. Sólo que Eileen quiere que trabaje con ellas en la cafetería.

—Ah, sí. Algo así me comentó antes de que te salieras de la casa —me responde, dando vuelta por una esquina, y creo que ya casi llegamos al parque.

Diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, Jeremy hará su voluntad y no podré demandar nada. Quiero que me lleve al departamento de Eileen y Margarita, pero ya ha llegado al parque. Ya tengo ordenadas mis palabras para pedirle que me lleve. Sin embargo, ya estamos frente a la puerta principal de la casa. Es demasiado tarde para espetarle.

—Aj. No entiendes que no quiero estar aquí, ¿verdad? —le digo, y Jeremy empieza a imitar mi tono antipático:

—«Y tú no entiendes que no puedo llegar con Margarita y encargarte a ella así nada más, ¿verdad?»

Me he cabreado. Ahora sí llevo la cara roja de rabia. Me salgo del auto, doy el portazo y entro a la casa dando fuertes pisotones; ¡qué importa que me escuchen, sea quien sea!

Subo las escaleras, cruzo el pasillo y llego a la habitación de Jeremy. Me meto a la cama que era de Chad y me echo las cobijas hasta más allá de mi cabeza. Quiero llorar, pero me contengo. Sin embargo, termino por hacerlo sobre el pecho de Jeremy, quien lleva metido en mi cama por más de una hora. Ambos nos hallamos en pijama, cobijados juntos, con una luz tenue anaranjada iluminando nuestros rostros y una cuarta parte de la habitación. No dejo de sonarme la nariz mientras me sigue consolando: acariciando mi cabello sin detenerse y diciéndome que las cosas pronto cambiarán, que todo estará bien.

No quiero soltarlo, y no lo hago hasta quedarme dormido sobre él...

—¡Ja! ¡Te voy ganando, Mordecai!

—¡Ni en tus sueños, Moreno!

El par de flojos nos hallamos sentados en el sofá, como siempre. Bebiendo limonada y comiendo pequeñas rebanadas de un pastel de frutos rojos. Ambos competimos por el primer lugar en un videojuego de carreras. Pronto, me caigo en un lago de lava, quedando en segundo lugar como siempre, dándole la victoria a mi mal-ganador-mejor-amigo.

—¡Ja, ja!

Se ríe en mi cara.

—¡No es justo! ¡Me caí! —reniego, alzando los brazos.

Seguidamente reinicio la consola, apretando un botón, y empezando otra partida rápidamente para que Mordo ya deje de festejar sobre mi oído izquierdo (al hacerlo salpica mi oreja de saliva).

—¡Eh, no se guardó mi trofeo! —me reniega.

—¡Pues ya ni modo! —exclamo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ahora yo soy el que se ríe, aunque me haya costado un buen merecido golpe en mi hombro izquierdo.

Para nuestra sorpresa, la luz se va y todo se vuelve oscuro, no veo ni siquiera mis manos por más que las acerco a mi cara.

—Aj, ¿ahora qué?

—No lo sé —le digo, paciente.

La televisión se enciende y comienza a emitir estática de color azul cielo, junto con unos graciosos sonidos de cachorros, y yo me río. Y para cuando me doy cuenta, ya estamos dentro del videojuego. Me hallo sosteniendo el volante con ambas manos, bajo un ardiente sol que lleva gafas negras y pinta una enorme sonrisa, marcando sus coloradas y cachetonas mejillas pecosas. «¿Ahora qué?», me digo, con la misma pregunta que Mordo hizo hace rato. Lo miro a Mordo y está sentado en un _go kart_ como el mío, aún de mi lado izquierdo. ¡Ocho competidores! ¡Un ganador! ¡Qué comience la carrera de tres vueltas!

—¿Moreno?

—No tengo idea de qué ocurre —le respondo, porque ya sé lo que me iba a preguntar.

Me quedo observando la pradera llena de flores de diferentes colores, junto con el cielo que cambia sus días y noches cada diez segundos. El sol se cambia por una luna, igualmente con gafas, pero no sonriendo, sino llorando. En medio de todo esto hay un castillo de color gris y, junto de éste, una montaña llena de lava y hielo al mismo tiempo. Todo en este lugar, lo que se supone que está vivo, canta y baila sin detenerse, como árboles, animales y plantas, junto con el sol y la luna que siguen ocupando el lugar del otro intercaladamente.

La luz se pone en verde, la de un semáforo, y la carrera da inicio. Conduzco como loco sobre un puente de madera, aunque voy en último lugar, ¡vaya! Mordecai toma un _item_ (son objetos que proporciona el juego de manera aleatoria para atacar a los demás oponentes o, de manera simple, usarlos como defensa): una bola de fuego, la cual utiliza para derribar a tres que van por delante de él. Yo festejo al igual que mi amigo, pero reniego y hago berrinche cuando la bola choca contra una pared y me da justo a mí, tumbándome a un charco de agua. No estoy seguro si es agua, ya que apesta. El olor es nauseabundo y no lo soporto. Pronto, aparezco de nuevo en la pista, parpadeando por unos segundos, empapado, y sigo conduciendo en último lugar. Tomo una caja cuadrada que se encontraba en medio de la pista, un _item_ , y me proporciona una cascara de banana. Vuelvo a mirar la mano con la que sujeto el desperdicio, y me doy cuenta de que la banana ahora es un pepino.

—¡Qué rayos! —exclamo, rojo de rabia, pues el pepino me saca la lengua para trompetearla frente a mi cara. Se burla de mí, así que lo lanzo hacia atrás, pero éste cae en el tubo de escape, haciendo que explote mi cochecito junto conmigo, volándome por los aires hasta hacerme caer de nuevo en otro lago apestoso. Salgo a la superficie, asomándome de mi cuello hacia arriba y escupiendo el agua en un solo chorro como una fuente. «Fuente de Rigby», pienso, viendo a mi amigo pasar frente a mí, arriba de un puente de ladrillos, ya casi para llegar a la meta. Ya es la última vuelta.

—¡Adiós, Moreno! —se burla de mí.

Aparezco de nuevo en la pista, con el pelo relamido, tapándome los ojos. Aparto los cabellos de mi campo visual y lo persigo a toda velocidad. Tomo una «caja sorpresa»: un objeto que me hace crecer cincuenta metros de altura. La ventaja está en que ahora puedo pisar a quien se me dé la gana. Sin embargo, soy demasiado pequeño como para conducir mi nuevo cochecito, pues tengo que cruzar la meta con éste; si no, no cuenta.

—¿¡Dónde rayos está!? —exclamo, pues no lo veo, de hecho, soy demasiado alto como para ver con detalle hacia abajo; no distingo nada. No puedo concentrarme porque la luna y el sol saltan sobre mi cabeza—. ¡Ahí está! —exclamo, señalando con mi gigantesco dedo índice.

Piso en falso, sobre el _go kart,_ y éste me hace resbalar hacia atrás, cayendo por tercera vez en otro lago fétido y repugnante, levantando las olas hasta más allá de lo que abarca el universo del videojuego, inundando y cubriendo con aquel maloliento aroma todo a mi alrededor.

Me despierto en un grito ahogado, sin despertar a Jeremy. Ahora sé de dónde provenía ese mal olor: vomité encima de mí mientras dormía. ¡Puaj!

La luz del alba comienza a iluminar el baño del segundo piso. Me estoy bañando con un pequeño chorro de agua para no hacer ruido; sólo quiero enjugarme, quitarme los restos de porquería y dejar de apestar a contenedor de basura. Lo bueno fue que no ensucié a Jeremy.

Salgo del baño, ya vestido con la misma ropa que llevo desde el sábado. Recorro el pasillo para proseguir a bajar el montón de escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. La cruzo y llego a la cocina. Tengo harta hambre, pues ayer en la noche, en el hospital, sólo me comí un emparedado de jamón y me bebí una cajita de leche con chocolate, únicamente eso y ya, en todo el día.

Me hallo sentado en la mesa mientras disfruto de un buen cuenco de cereal con leche. Escucho que alguien baja las escaleras, presuroso. Jeremy. Ha llegado a la cocina, muy agitado y dando trompicones.

—¡Chad! —exclama, llegando hasta mí para abrazarme. Ahora se ve aliviado—. Pensé que te habías ido.

Me asusta un poco el hecho de que me haya llamado así, pues no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. Sin embargo, le correspondo el estrujante abrazo que me está dando.

—Jeremy —le susurro, llamando su atención porque no me ha soltado.

Mordecai entra a la cocina y, de un sobresalto, ambos nos separamos. Creo que Mordo no se ha dado cuenta de que no está solo, ya que está cabizbajo, mirando su celular y escribiendo aceleradamente con sus dedos. Se ve presuroso por responder algo, con gran molestia y haciendo muecas. Está enojado. Alterado. Eso lo sé bien.

Mordo abre el refrigerador y saca una lata de cerveza. Levanta la mirada de su celular, nos mira de reojo con mirada penetrante, aún enojado, y se va hacia la sala. Escucho cómo cierra la puerta principal. Se ha ido de la casa. Creo que sí se percató de nosotros. Sin embargo, no nos dirigió la palabra. Qué grosero. Sólo puedo pensar en que se me hace muy temprano para andar bebiendo alcohol. Si nos mira feo o no, no es mi problema, no me importa en lo absoluto el porqué de su enfado.

—Rigby... —comienza a hablar Jeremy.

—Me vale lo que haga —pienso en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

—Hmmm... No, nada —le respondo, notando que ahora sí me ha llamado por mi verdadero nombre—. ¿Te diste cuenta de su enojo?

—Sí. Seguramente discute con su... nuevo novio... o lo que sea.

—No creo que sea su novio. Eileen me comentó de esos... «Rigbys». —Recalco la palabra _Rigbys_ con asquito, acompañada de una sacada de lengua bien merecida al pronunciarse—. ¡Puaj! De verdad se me revuelve el estómago. Y, hablando de eso, ¿ya desayunaste?

—No, es obvio que no, acabo de bajar —me responde, sin dejar de verme con su par de ojos bicolor (sigue usando pupilentes, uno rojo y uno verde), los tiene bien clavados en mí.

—Cierto —le contesto, terminando de beberme el último sorbo de mi cuenco. Su mirada aún sigue sobre mí—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —me responde, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Es sólo que me quedé pensando en qué otra ropa se te haría ver mejor —me explica, aunque no estoy muy convencido de su respuesta, ya que su mirada en verdad es muy acosadora.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —le inquiero, esperando cualquier respuesta ya para que me deje de ver, porque lo sigue haciendo y cada vez me pone más nervioso. Siento calosfríos que recorren toda mi espalda.

—Sí, de hecho. Pero no sé si te guste.

—Lo que sea es bueno —afirmo, notando un poco el olor apestoso que emanan mis axilas; no sé si no me bañé bien o si es la playera, más bien es la playera—. Sorpréndeme —añado, sonriendo un poco. Me siento desganado.

Me subo a la habitación, mientras Jeremy desayuna lo mismo que yo: cereal con leche casi caducada.

Al llegar, cierro la puerta y me quedo pensando en el sueño que tuve. No fue así exactamente como recuerdo. Aquel día, hace como tres años, la luz se fue mientras estábamos jugando aquel juego de carreras. Nos quedamos platicando a oscuras por tres horas hasta que volvió la luz, contando chistes y demás tonterías, aunque casi toda la plática giraba en torno a él y sus novias: unas dos chicas que le seguían el paso cuando Mordo entró a la universidad, pues éste siempre ha sido muy guapo, o por lo menos para mí, aunque ahora parezca un vagabundo. Recuerdo que, cuando se enteraron de que trabajaba de «barre hojas» en un mísero parque y que se dio de «baja» en la universidad por falta de pago, lo botaron así nada más; simplemente desparecieron. Sin embargo, antes de eso, se hallaba muy embobado con ellas. ¡Puf!

También me quedo pensando en el nuevo Rigby. «¿Qué tendrá de especial y de diferente a todos los demás prostitutos?», me pregunto, pues no lo ha soltado y lo trae como llavero. Y sigo pensando en mi sueño... Hace mucho que no soñaba con él. Hace mucho que no soñaba algo gracioso. Tengo que admitir una cosa: lo extraño. Extraño hablar con él. Extraño estar junto de él. Extraño jugar videojuegos con él; yo creo que por eso fue mi sueño, y dudo que podamos jugar juntos de nuevo. Dudo que podamos seguir siendo mejores amigos; hace años perdí las esperanzas sobre eso. Y ahora ha llegado de nuevo un extraño momento, un sentimiento, uno en el que me quiero... morir, pues ya no tengo por qué seguir viviendo. No es la primera vez que pienso en ello, de hecho, lo pensaba casi a diario cuando estaba encerrado en el hospital, pero ahora es peor. Siento que toda mi vida ha terminado de marchitarse por completo. Estoy seco, tanto que ya ni siquiera logro botar una sola lágrima.

Me asomo por la ventana, esperando ver a Mordecai, pero no, sólo veo que ya está lloviendo de nuevo. «¿Adónde iría?», me pregunto; sigo pensando en su nuevo amigo. Antes, a Mordo, lo seguía todo el tiempo como pez piloto a tiburón; detrás de él, siempre siguiendo su camino. Me estoy dando cuenta, poco a poco, que las cosas nunca volverán a ser de la misma forma. Mi vida ha cambiado para siempre.

—¿Rigby?

—¡Jeremy! —Me vuelvo hacia él. No me di cuenta de que ya estaba pegado a mí, a sólo medio metro—. Me asustaste.

—Uy. Lo siento.

Jeremy se ríe y me abraza. Recuerdo que mi amigo tiene una idea en mente, así que le pregunto, antes de que note mi melancolía:

—Bueno, y ¿cuál era esa idea?

—Cierto, cierto... —Se queda pensando, mirando al piso y rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la dejé? —se susurra a sí mismo, buscando en cajones.

El larguirucho de Jeremy abrió el armario de la pared y tomó velozmente una caja, empolvada y llena de telarañas. Digo «larguirucho» porque en verdad lo es, ya que la alcanzó sin dificultad de hasta arriba del armario, una zona que yo no podría alcanzar de manera tan fácil, ni saltando ni subiéndome a los anaqueles. Necesitaría un buen banquito para llegar hasta lo más recóndito de aquel ropero.

—¿Qué hay ahí adentro? —pregunto, muy curioso, de verdad muy curioso.

—Cierra los ojos —me dice, sonriéndome.

Lo hago. Siento cómo mi playera se alza hacia arriba, sintiendo unas manos heladas que tocan mis costillas.

—¡Eh! —exclamo, ya a punto de abrir mi par de ojos, pero Jeremy me pone la mano frente a mí cara, cerrando mis párpados. Me da instrucciones rápidas: él me cambiará la ropa, pues es una sorpresa.

Al término de un minuto, me hallo sólo en ropa interior; calzoncillos nada más. Seguidamente me pone unos pantalones y después una playera; me da otro par de tenis; inclusive, me ha dado un par de calcetas, esponjosas y calentitas.

Al terminar, me conduce hacia otro lado. Me empuja de la espalda (escucho cómo se abre la puerta de la habitación), y creo que estoy caminando por el pasillo.

—¡Todavía no los abras! —me dice.

— _Okay_ —le respondo—. Pero ¿adónde vamos?

—Tú sólo espera —me ruega.

Aún con mi vista ciega, siento cómo está impaciente: suelta pequeñas risitas, más parecidas a un chillido de ardilla. Está dando pequeños brincos que sólo hacen que me ponga más nervioso. Ahora no deja de abrazarme por detrás mientras ambos caminamos; apenas y podemos hacerlo, trabándonos a traspiés.

Por fin llegamos, creo, porque nos hemos detenido y me ha soltado de golpe.

—¿Ya? —pregunto.

—¡Listo! —me confirma—. ¡Abre los ojos!

Lo hago. Me quedo conmocionado frente al pequeño, viejo y rectangular espejo del baño. De verdad me ha sorprendido, como se lo pedí. Ahora llevo la antigua ropa que era de su ex mejor amigo. Me volteo hacia él, quien llora lágrimas de alegría, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja con mucho entusiasmo.

Me está poniendo el collar de Chad.


End file.
